New Heroes in Town
by Gage the Hedgehog
Summary: Uka Uka gets a group of villans to form the Evil Villan Organization to stop the Sonic Heroes from moving in to Hero City. Meanwile; The Sonic Heroes try to move in to Hero City, but must stop the villans.


At a bace out side of a city, called Hero City, it shows a group of villans.

One villan, a floting mask, named Uka Uka, Crash Bandicoot games, has a group of villans ready for a meeting.

"I'm glad all of you are here," said Uka Uka.

"We are glad to be here," said a villan named Cortex, Crash Bandicoot games.

"I would like for all of you to meet two new villans to form the completion of our new group," said Uka Uka.

Two people appeared in the bace, named Milton Grim, Ever After High, and The Miz, WWE.

"Why are they here?" Asked a villan named Plankton, SpongeBob Square Pants.

"Tiny want's to know too," said Tiny, same game series as Cortex, the other minyans, and Uka Uka.

"They have a group of enimeies just like the rest of us," said Uka Uka.

"That's right," said Milton.

"I agree," said the Miz

"Who is your enimey?" Asked Kaos, Skylanders.

"My enimey is the Ever After High students," said Milton.

"What about you, Miz?" Asked Ludo, Star VS the Forces of Evil.

"It's the WWE team of the Sonic Heroes," said the Miz.

"I can't stand that hedgehog and his friends," said Eggman, Sonic the Hedgehog games.

"I can't believe they have Meg on their team," said Peter Griffin, Family Guy.

"I'm not happy that the Total Drama kids are on the Sonic Heroes," said Chris McLean and Chef Hatchet, Total Drama.

"I can't stand Spyro and his friends," said Ripto, Spyro the Dragon games.

"You have know idea," said Kaos. I can't stand those Skylanders stopping my plans.

"Sir, the Skylanders are very smart at figuring out your plans," said Glumshanks, Skylanders.

"Every member of the Sonic Heroes are good at stopping our plans," said the other villans.

"Which is why, we have formed the villaness group, called the evil villan organization," said Uka Uka. Do you guys like the name?

"Yes, we like it," said N. Brio, Crash Bandicoot games.

"We've heard that the Sonic heroes are moving in this city," said N. Tropy, Crash Bandicoot games.

"Let's stop them from moving in Hero City," said Uka Uka.

Then the villans laughed evilly.

In the outer parts of Hero City, ten portels appeared and out stepped were the Sonic Heroes, Team Sonic, Team Crash, Team Spyro, Team Skylanders, Team SpongeBob, Team Total Drama, Team Star, Team Ever After High, Meg Griffin, and Team WWE.

"Looks like this is our new home," said Dolph.

"Yup," said Sami.

"We've got to find the mansion," said Crash.

"How are we going to find it?" Asked Meg.

"Let's ask someone," said SpongeBob.

"I agree," said Dexter.

So all of the Sonic Heroes were trying to find someone to help them find the mansion.

They came up to a person, named Kronk, Emperer's New Groov.

"How can I help you?" Asked Kronk.

"We're looking for a mansion," said Coco.

"Do you think you can help us?" Asked Tawna.

"Sure, I'll help," said Kronk.

"Thank you," said Sonic.

"No problem," said Kronk.

So Kronk was helping the Sonic Heroes finding the mansion, but the Sonic heroes don't know that their enimeies are going to try stopping them from moving in to Hero City.

With the villans, they were ready to stop the Sonic Heroes with a robot.

"Really? A robot?" Asked the Miz.

"It's the only thing I could come up with," said Eggman.

"Whatever," said Uka Uka. Let's just stop those heroes.

"Agreed," said Milton.

Back with the Sonic Heroes, Kronk was looking for the mansion and he found it.

"Here it is, Hero Manor," said Kronk.

"Thanks for helping us find Hero Manor," said Pasadena.

"It's no problem at all," said Kronk. Always happy to help some new people in Hero City.

"Take care," said Seth.

"You too," said Kronk.

Then he left the Sonic Heroes at their new home.

"So, Who owns this house?" Asked Gage.

"I don't know," said Emilie.

Just then, the evil villan organization appeared in front of the Sonic Heroes.

"All of you worthless heroes are done this time," said Kaos.

"O greight, it's Kaos," said King Pen.

"Is that the Miz?" Asked Roman.

"I think it is," said Dean.

"You've got that right," said the Miz. I'm the Miz, and I'm awsome.

"Eggman," said team Sonic.

"I'm glad you would remember me, Team Sonic," said Eggman.

"Not you again, Ripto," said Team Spyro.

"Say goodby, Team Spyro," said Ripto.

"Why would you team up with those dumb villans, Dad?" Asked Meg.

"Shut up, Meg," said Peter.

"This time, I'll stop you, Crash Bandicoot," said Cortex.

"I don't think so," said Crash.

"You can't stop desteny from ending at all," said Milton.

"This is our desteny now," said Team Ever After High.

"You brats are going to get it for siding with that yellow rat," said Chris and Chef Hatchet.

"I don't think so, Chris and Chef," said Team Total Drama.

"I'll get that wand of yours, Star," said Ludo.

"You will not," said Star.

"You're done fore, SpongeBob," said Plankton.

"No I'm not, Plankton, you are done for," said SpongeBob.

"Less talking and mor fighting," said Crunch.

"Agreed," said Gage.

So the villans and the Sonic Heroes began the beet down and it ended with the Sonic Heroes winning, again.

"You will all pay for this," said the Evil Villan Organization.

"Goodby for now," said the Sonic Heroes.

Then the villans went back to their bace.

"Well, that takes care of the Evil Villan Organization," said Hunter C.

"I agree," said Knuckles.

"Let's find out who owns this mansion," said AJ.

"I agree with you, AJ," said Enzo

So the Sonic Heroes went in side of Hero Manor and looked around it. The livingroom was big as well as the kitchen and dining hall. There is a hallway with a guest bedroom and a main bathroom as they entered in the hallway. At the end of the hallway is the training room, where the Sonic Heroes and other heroes can train for any evil villan battel. There is also a set of stairs that leed up to a set of bedrooms for the sonic heroes to stay in on the second flor with bathrooms included, as well as the third flor being bedrooms for any kid that lives in the mansion, the fourth flor is set up with other heroes that are not part of the Sonic Heroes, the fifth flor is an office and activity room for anyone to use for fun activities in the activity room, like games, and other work in the office, like a business, there is also an adic which is used for storage, They even went to the garage, where they can store their vehicles, They also went to the back yard, where there is a hot tub and a swimming pool, and finally, they went to the basement, where it leeds to a tunnel to the underground bace used in Total Drama Pahkitew Island.

"Wow," said Page.

"I agree," said Cosmo.

"Is there anyone here?" Asked Von Cluch.

"I don't know if anyone is here," said Kevin.

"Maybe you should look behind you," said a voice.

The Sonic Heroes turned around and they saw a rabit, named Buggs Bunny, Luney Toons.

"Are you the owner of this mansion?" Asked Marco.

"Yes I am," said Bugs.

"Who elss lives here with us?" Asked Courtney.

"You'll see right now," said Bugs.

The Sonic Heroes saw a group of people, Max Goof and Roxanne, Goofey, the Tean Titans, Tean Titans, Cat and his brother Dog, CatDog, Mystery Inc, Scooby Doo, Danny Phenton and his friends, Sam and Tucker, Danny Phantom, and Randy Cunningham and his girlfriend, Theresa, Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja.

"It's glad to meet you all," said Janna.

"Agreed," said Randy C.

"I hope we can get along as house mates," said Tails.

Then the Sonic Heroes got their things in their new home and got them in their rooms as their vehicles appeared in the garage.


End file.
